


We love our dorks

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, big cats being big cats, seriously what else would you expect from them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Sequel to 'Kitten Talk'.  Don't really have that much more here.  Bear in mind that I started this right after season 5 dropped and the ending happened thanks to watching season 6.  And I swear Hunk and Yellow were giving me cavities while working on this!





	We love our dorks

Seeing things from such a low angle was something they each needed to get used to as they moved about the ship themselves for the first time. But it was going to be worth the effort they put themselves through once they reached their destination.

 

Feeling herself starting to wake again, Pidge wondered who it was this time that had put a blanket over her again. They'd been weird with placing the thing though. That or they'd simply piled pillows around her. Weird, but not unwelcomed. Hearing and feeling the purring coming from the 'pillows' was what knocked fully into the waking world. Looking at the large green-coated cat currently wrapped around her, Pidge quickly let out a scream as she went scuttling backwards into the side of the console she'd been working on the night before.

Green looked rather confused as she picked herself up and padded over after her. Her paladin was actually scared to be seeing her. This wasn't right, time to fix things!

Before Pidge could get a further sound out, the creature was on top of her and had licked over nearly the entirety of the girl's face in in one go. Pidge could only stare for a moment once the licking stopped, taking in the creature's other features.

“Green? Is that you?” she finally managed out as she was fixing her glasses.

There was a soft purr from the lion before she started grooming Pidge once again, leaving the girl's bangs sticking out in nearly every direction.

“Are the others...?” she started, running her fingers over Green's coat.

Green purred in response, butting her head against the tiny girl and rubbing herself against the girl thoroughly. Flopping over against Pidge's lap, Green seemingly contented to have her belly rubbed for several minutes before moving once again. This time she was attempting to pull Pidge onto her back.

“Alright, alright,” Pidge laughed, helping out with the moving, “Take me away then,” she laughed, holding onto Green's coat tightly as they started off.

 

 

Hunk was trying desperately to take his mind off the various new problems that were popping up for the team with his baking. He couldn't stop the feeling that they were missing something important right then. He was trying to tell himself that he was over-reacting once again but nerves were nerves after all. If he could at least keep the majority of his brain distracted, the rest might figure something out eventually. He hadn't been wrong yet when his gut had told him something wasn't right about their situation.

If he ran out of room for baked goods, he could always switch over to tinkering. Lucky for him, Yellow was patient with his experiments. Maybe he could get that massage-chair installed with all this nervous energy he was working with.

He couldn't turn around when he first heard the door open, focused on the attempt at a cake he was currently taking out of the oven.

“Look, Lance, I'm fully aware that I'm most likely over-reacting, but something just isn't feeling right about all this down time what with Prince...” Hunk found himself startled out of his thoughts when he found that it wasn't Lance that had walked into the room.

Standing there, paws on the counter, was the biggest cat that Hunk had ever seen in person. The large yellow animal was watching him, looking pleased with himself for finding this place.

“Uh... Nice kitty?” Hunk tried, setting the cake on one of the counters off to the side without taking his eyes off the creature. 

This was when the creature pulled themselves the rest of the way onto the counter and Hunk had just enough time to tell himself that he shouldn't be finding the wiggle from the lion's butt to be so adorable before the creature launched itself at him. The shock of the impact was enough to knock him out of his thoughts and into the counter behind him.

Surprised that he wasn't being torn into, Hunk gasped at the feeling of a rough tongue going across his face and into his hair.

“Yellow?” Hunk asked, attempting to get a better look, “Wait till the others see you!” he announced, walking slowly out of the kitchen.

 

Walking out of his room, Lance was figuring on heading down to the kitchen and getting himself a snack. Hunk had been stress-baking and could likely use an ear to listen by now.

That plan went out the air-lock when he landed on his face right outside his door. He was going to have words with those responsible for this problem once he found them.

There was a chirping noise slightly off to his side that stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Looking over, Lance had to blink and wonder if he'd hit his head on something without realizing it. But there was a big, red cat looking at him happily. At least he thought that it was happy.

“Red?” Lance asked nervously, “That wouldn't be you, would it?”

Red slipped out from under Lance and butted her head against his.

“Oh, aren't you good-looking like this!?” Lance asked excitedly, hugging against the large, red cat.

Red couldn't stop herself from purring at the contact, beginning to groom Lance deliberately until he picked himself up and righted his clothing. She then started rubbing against his legs like a house-cat.

“Would someone like her nails done?” Lance asked, scratching Red's neck and listening to the sound of her purring.

Red waited outside Lance's door, grooming her coat. Lance was both surprised and confused when he realized that she hadn't followed after him. Watching her with curiosity as she started down the hallway.

Shrugging softly, Lance started after his lion, adjusting his items as he went.

 

“I just...” Allura started, rubbing her face before looking back at Shiro, “I just worry after everything that's been happening as of late,”

“I'm not saying that you shouldn't be,” Shiro offered, “I'm just saying that you shouldn't be putting all that pressure on yourself alone. You're going to crack eventually.”

“You're hardly one to talk, when was the last time you slept?” Allura asked, looking him over quickly.

“I had myself a very good nap this afternoon, which first off, puts me on better standing in that respect, and second, that's not the point of what I was saying before,”

“I'm fine so-far, I've got this, really,” she said, noticing the look she was getting from him, “What?” she asked.

Shiro couldn't readily answer her question, only managing to point behind her, the shock clear on his face.

Allura turned around, worried about what she was going to see there.

Blue was sitting there, watching them patiently before making her way over and rubbing against her paladin.

“Blue?” Allura asked as the cat started climbing into her arms.

“And you were planning on telling us about this when?” Shiro asked.

“If I'd known, I would have,” Allura answered, allowing the blue lion to nuzzle her face.

They all looked across the room as they heard Hunk's voice drifting in on them.

“We will be together, every day and night. Little kitty mine, mine. Make me feel so fine!”

“Interesting piece,” Lotor said, keeping pace with the yellow paladin, “What, by chance, was it intended to venerate?” he asked, attempting to pet the lion near him.

Yellow growled and nipped at the prince's fingers.

“Sorry, I guess that he's a one person at a time cat,” Hunk half-laughed, “But I bet you'd let Shay snuggle you, yes you would, yes you would!” he continued, nuzzling the animal back before noticing Allura holding Blue, “Leg-lift buddies!” he announced cheerfully.

Allura smiled before heading over.

“Leg-lift buddies!” she announced, feeling her spirits lifting considerably.

“Really Hunk? More puns? And you're teaching Allura this stuff?” Lance asked, walking into the room.

“Lance, what are you holding?” Hunk asked flatly.

Lance glanced down at his hand before back at Hunk.

“My nail-kit?” Lance asked, not liking where he suspected his friend.

“And what are you planning on doing with it?” Hunk asked, looking as though he wanted to cross his arms.

“...I'm going to do Red's nails for her,” Lance muttered, glancing away from them.

Hunk only chuckled, shaking his head and returned to nuzzling Yellow.

 

Gathered together in the rec room, the paladins were content in the company of their lions. The lions were taking comfortably to their new forms, snuggling against their respective persons.

“Someone make sure to tell me next time we need to stop off at one of the space malls. I still owe several of the Arusians sweaters,” Lance said, examening Red's claws.

“Do they even know what a sweater is?” Pidge asked, Green pawing at her face again.

“No, but they seemed to like the idea of finding out,” Lance answered, “And I've got to make one for each of our ladies here,”

Yellow let out a grumble in Lances direction.

“And the fellas,” Lance amended.

Yellow purred contentedly, returning to rubbing his face against Hunk's head.

“One of you is going to end up going bald at this rate,” Lance said, returning his attention to Red's paw.

“He's just making sure that everyone possible knows that I'm his,” Hunk answered, returning the gesture, “Aren't we missing a lion?” he then asked.

“Now that you mention it,” Allura said quietly, looking around the room, “There's one missing alright,” she added, “I bet you know where the Black Lion is right now, don't you?” she asked, scratching her lion's cheeks.

Blue purred before hopping down from her seat and starting out of the room. The others were soon after her, clearly intent on something.

 

Looking at the four large animals standing outside her son's room, Krolia found her fingers inching toward where she used to keep her blade before remembering that her son currently had it. They weren't trying to break in, so that was something positive she supposed. The others were trickling in on her location. Each appeared more curious then concerned, making her wonder once again about leaving her son with these individuals.

“Krolia,” Allura greeted, smiling as warmly as she could make herself.

“Princess,” Krolia returned, “I trust that you have at least some idea about what is happening here?” she asked, gesturing at the lions.

“Well, we only know that somehow those, right there, are the lions of Voltron,” Allura answered, watching four heads swivel around to look at her before returning their attention to the door, “We asked them if they might know where their fifth was,”

“And this is where they lead you?” Krolia asked, “Where my son is attempting to rest and recover himself?”

“Apparently,” Allura answered, reaching out for the door's pad.

Inside, they indeed found the Black lion, sharing the bed with Kieth. To be clearer, the lion was taking up most of the bed and spread across much of Kieth, doing an effective job of pinning him to his mattress.

“Shiro!” Kieth called from under his lion's paw, “Please get your lion off of me!” he continued, squirming as much as he possibly could.

“I can't really say that he's my lion anymore, Kieth,” Shiro answered, stifling a laugh.

Shaking his head, Lance stepped forward with Hunk close behind and started attempting to move the giant creature off of their friend. Once freed, Kieth was bolting across the room, a sigh of relief coming from behind the door.

“Red, Blue, sweeties, I think I'm going to needing to ask a favor of you and have the two of you explain to this fella here about how us fleshies work?” he asked the pair, who both nodded softly, ”Thanks, you're both beautiful, you know that right?”

Hunk excused himself from the room quietly, yellow following behind.

“Where's Hunk?” Kieth asked, looking around once he returned from the bathroom.

“Kitchen, probably,” Lance said, shrugging.

“That's it, everyone out!” Krolia announced, beginning to herd the group out of the room, “My son needs his rest if he's going to recover himself enough to pilot those beasts of yours,” she continued, giving several of them shoves toward the door, “And you!” she said, catching Black's attention, “Make sure that he rests as much as possible, got that?”

The Black lion appeared taken aback at being ordered around but ended up dealing with it by pulling Kieth back into bed, pinning him in place.

“I'm not a kid anymore, you know!” Kieth protested before feeling dizzy.

“If you were still a child, I might not be as worried as I currently am. Adults that contract that virus have a nasty history of suffering fatal complications,” Krolia answered.

“Aww! Does little Kiethy have the Galra Chicken Pox?” Lance teased.

“Lance,” Krolia started, “Now is not the time to be flirting with my son,”

“Wait! What the cheese?!” Lance protested while the others were chuckling, “I have standards you know!” leaving Kieth catching something about 'hair'. Really Lance? Still?

Kieth looked down across the room at his wolf, resting peacefully on their blanket.

“You're not helping, you know that, right?” 

The wolf only huffed and dug further into their blanket. They settled in for sleep, hoping they were setting a good example for their person.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
>  
> 
> Black watched the door slip open, allowing Hunk and Yellow to enter quietly carrying a plate of something the lion couldn't see and thusfor couldn't identify. He remained still, watching the pair silently as the human set a plate containing several green, lumpy cookies on the side table.
> 
> "Make sure Kieth eats these when he wakes up," Hunk said quietly before sneaking back out of the room.
> 
> Being careful not to crush his paladin, Black leaned over after the contents, managing to grab himself one of those 'cookies'. 
> 
> "Yellow was right, these are yummy,"


End file.
